


Come and Get it

by breathingisdullanyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingisdullanyway/pseuds/breathingisdullanyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stares out of the motel window as it rains. It’s been three months since he and Cora drove out of Beacon Hills. Derek likes to think it’s been a good three months. He and Cora have started talking and have grown closer. She’s not as closed off. Leaving Beacon Hills had been hard. Despite what the pack probably thinks, he didn’t want to leave them, he had to. He just needed to get away for himself and Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it has not been beta'd so excuse any horrible grammatical errors.

Derek stares out of the motel window as it rains. It’s been three months since he and Cora drove out of Beacon Hills. Derek likes to think it’s been a good three months. He and Cora have started talking and have grown closer. She’s not as closed off. Leaving Beacon Hills had been hard. Despite what the pack probably thinks, he didn’t want to leave them, he had to. He just needed to get away for himself and Cora.

They don’t plan on staying gone forever. They’ll come back when the time is right.

Cora’s stayed in touch with the pack, something Derek hasn’t managed. He couldn’t even say goodbye. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to leave if he did. That- someone would convince him to stay. That they would turn their big brown eyes on him and he’d cave.

Derek frowns at his reflection in the window. He worries about them, about…her.

Cora won’t tell him anything about how they’re all doing. She says he has to ask them himself.

She knows he won’t.

Derek remembers what Cora said to him two weeks ago in a small diner they had found off the interstate. She had caught him staring at his phone again “She’ll want to hear from you.” Derek shook his head and pocketed his phone.

“No, she probably doesn’t.” Cora rolled her eyes at him and reached across the table to thwack him on the back of the head.

“You’re an idiot. She’s waiting on you. She’s respecting that we needed to get away, that you needed time. I’m like 100% certain that Stilinski is head over heels for your grumpy ass bro. She refuses to talk to me about it but she totally is.” Derek shook his head. Stiles is too good for him. Even if she had felt something for him she probably wants nothing to do with him now. He’s been gone for three months and hasn’t contacted her or anyone in the pack once.

“Drop it Cora.”

Cora let out an irritated noise but dropped it none the less. Later that night though she had called Scott just outside of motel room where she knew Derek could hear. She hadn’t let Derek anywhere near her for the previous ones, Derek had wondered what she was up to.

Derek could hear the phone ringing until suddenly an enthusiastic Scott was practically yelling down the phone “Cora!” She laughed

“Hey Scott”

“How are you and Derek Cora? Everything’s ok right?” Scott’s voice had grown slightly urgent towards the end

“We’re fine Scott promise. I was calling to check in on you and the others.” Scott’s sigh of relief was audible.

“We’re ok; we’re getting by. Nothing too bad has come through we’ve been able to handle everything.”

“What about how you guys are dealing with the…” Scott sucked in a breath

“Better, we’re doing better. Allison has Isaac. I’ve been focusing on my new Alpha gig and Stiles, did you know Stiles could sing?” Derek had pressed closer to the door at the mention of Stiles.

“No, I had no clue.” Derek hadn’t either

“Yeah, she stopped for a while after her mom died… she’s really good. She’s started performing some of her songs for people. It seems to be helping.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re all ok. So what’s up with-“

Derek had stopped listening Stiles was ok. They were all ok and that was enough for him at the time.

Derek gets up from window and crosses the room searching for his book. Cora’s out shopping right now and Derek’s going to use the quiet to get some reading done.

He’s just found his book when Cora comes barreling into the room clutching her phone. “Cora? What’s wrong?” She ignores him and runs to her stuff riffling through until she pulls out her laptop with a shout of triumph.

She throws herself on one of the beds and wiggles back against the headboard computer in her lap. She pats the bed beside her. “Sit!”

Derek does so hesitantly as she pulls up YouTube. She checks something on her phone before typing something into the search bar. She pulls up a video and grins wickedly at Derek before making it full screen.

The screen is mostly dark you can see the outlines of several people on a stage one person farther up than the rest. Indie sounding music is playing in the background “Cora why are we watching this?” Right as the words are out of his mouth the lights on the stage flare to life and the beat picks up. Derek’s jaw drops.

On the stage is Stiles long hair down wearing a short dress that has material flowing from it singing.

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

Derek’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing. She’s dancing across the stage in sync with the people behind her and she’s smiling. She looks beautiful.

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_

_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_

_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

 

“You know she wrote this Derek?” Cora says smile on her face. Derek shushes her transfixed with Stiles on the screen. She must be performing in a nightclub in Beacon Hills. Scott had said she was singing.

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._

_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._

_This love ain't finished yet…_

_So baby whenever you're ready…_

Stiles backs up from where she had made her way to the front of the stage and falls back into sync with the dancers.

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_

_Na na na na_

Cora waves a hand in front of his face. “Derek, she _writes_ these songs. What do you think this song is about?”

“Hmm?” Derek says not turning away from the screen. Cora makes  a noise of frustration.

The stage lights dim and Stiles steps forward the only figure illuminated on the stage.

_This love will be the death of me_

_But I know I'll die happily_

_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_

Suddenly Stiles turns and looks directly into the camera like she knows where it is and smiles.

_Because you love me so_

Derek’s eyes widen and the realization hits him square in the chest. Stiles grins at the camera winking and the lights come flaring back

 

_Yeah!_

She turns away from the camera and dances finishing out the song while Derek stares dumbstruck. The song is about him. She wants him back in Beacon Hills. She’s literally just waiting for him to be ready. Damn it Cora was right.

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)_

_Na na na na_

The song ends and Cora looks at Derek’s face “Do you understand now Derek?”

 

Derek turns to her grinning ear to ear Stiles _wants_ him. “Pack up Cora we’re going back.” Cora jumps up excitedly grabbing her things.

 

Derek looks to the screen where Stiles frozen face is on the screen.

 

_Alright_ Derek thinks, _I’m coming Stiles._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah. The song is Come and Get it by Selena Gomez. I don't really listen to her music but every time I hear this song this scenario for some odd reason plays out in my head so I thought 'hey I'll write this down' and here we are.
> 
> my tumblr: http://breathingisdullanyway.tumblr.com/


End file.
